family_of_warrior_catsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bubblestar/It's me again, Derpy Bubblestar
To start off I'm just going to say it's been a while. It's been a loooong while. So I'm not going to be stupid like I used too, and start this off by saying 'I'll be active again, I promise.' Because I'm pretty sure I broke that promise last time, and I don't want to make the same mistake again. Because I probably won't be as active as I once was. That's why I'm writing this post. To stop people from hating on me for not being active lately. I'm going to be honest with you and say after a few days when I last was active which was I don't know... months ago? Anyways, I just forgot about this wiki for a couple of months, and then I kept thinking about it and I didn't come back because I dreaded the responses I'd see, like 'Where have you been?' or 'You've abandoned us' and so on. So I kept putting off going on this wiki, with unexplained goodbyes and nothing left. I also kept dreading coming back because I assumed this wiki would be deserted, but it wasn't. Or not really, anyway. It's hardly as active as it used to be. But Free Realms is over now, so obviously a lot of people have left. Even after all this time, people still come and interact here. Ever since around 2012, no matter what happens it always stays with people on it. Today I just randomly thought about Free Realms. I cried. I cried because I miss it so much. I really need it to come back, honestly! And then I thought about warriors, and then this wiki. And I told myself that I need to just face the facts and stop putting this wiki off and get on it and just let you guys know, and therefore I did. I am. So yes, I've finally came on here for ages. I don't know what's happened lately. I don't even know if any of my old friends are on here. I don't know how many people have left, or anything. You're all probably wondering why I'm not as active. To be completely honest with you, Free Realms is over, and this wiki makes me upset to think about it. And also, there's a lot of different things that have interested me and came up in my life. I haven't forgotten about you guys at all, I've just became busier and took interest in a lot more things and have became more lazy and there's been more homework and blah blah blah, so I haven't really been on. Yep, sorry. It's selfish for me to not get a new admin, I know. But maybe this wiki has died... I don't know. But I've said it before, and I'll say it again: the reason I'm not getting anymore admins is because I don't want any arguments over who is an admin. If I make someone an admin, then everyone else will want to be an admin, and it just won't work out. You can't trust anyone. I'm not saying everyone would, but you just don't know, if somebody gets pissed at someone and then bans them. It's just too difficult. So I'm sorry. I'm not going to promise you anything, but I guess I'll try to be more active. I'll '''try. '''It doesn't mean it will always work out, but I'll do my best. I'm sorry, guys, but we can all agree we've all chan, ged in one way or another. So I've had an idea. I'll do it if people are interested in it, so please comment if you think it's a good idea or not. I was thinking about making forums for Free Realms Users, called free realms memories. Not just for all you guys on here, but for other people, I'll use other sites and Instagram and stuff like that to get people to join. For everyone that was on Free Realms to just come socialise and chat and stuff, and hopefully the word will get spread around and lots of people will reunite with their old friends. I hope it works, anyway. I'm probably gonna make it right now, but only start advertising when people agree. So please be honest, and comment if you want it to happen or not. Before I go, I just want to say one last thing. Thank you guys, everyone, for being there for me and for each other throughout all the rough patches this wiki and the warrior cats have had. Even in Free Realms, and even now, we're all warrior cats, and we're all a big family, no matter what happens. So thanks for making my time on Free Realms a great one, because I really appreciate it. I'm also gonna go back to Feral Heart because tbh I miss gaming. I haven't done gaming for months now. Best wishes guys, Derpy Bubblestar Category:Blog posts